The present invention relates to a light reflective projection system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light reflective projection system which is capable of producing high resolution colored, dynamic imagery.
Previous apparatus for use in projecting light so as to form images on a screen or other surface have included such apparatus as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,587,433 to Bentley et al., 3,343,453 to Butterfield and 1,913,913 to Boularan et al. The Bentley et al. patent discloses a phonograph apparatus in which a series of small pictures are provided in the central portion of the record, with a picture-projecting mechanism located either above or below the record, and with means for projecting each picture onto a screen and holding the picture stationary for a predetermined number of revolutions of the record. The Butterfield patent is concerned with a picture-sound projector in which a phonograph record has the sound track on one side and a series of pictures or images on the other side, with means for projecting the pictures or images so that several images are flashed on the screen at the same time. The Boularan et al. device is concerned with a record which is made of a transparent material and having a series of images thereon separated by opaque spaces. The sound recording is carried by the center portion of the record. Other similar devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,455,712 and 3,885,797.
By The present invention, there is provided an improved light reflective projection system which is capable of producing high resolution, dynamic images in color. The present system is relatively easy to construct, compared with prior art systems. Furthermore, the present system is highly adaptable so that various pictures, images and the like may be projected onto any of various projection surfaces to provide the desired effect.
The light reflective projection system of the present invention includes a vertically mounted rod having a light source, a lens and a differential speed ring mounted thereon. A support base having a rotatable portion is also provided. The differential speed ring member has its center in axial alignment with the axis of the rotatable portion and includes a plurality of radially extending stepping wheel devices. Each stepping wheel device includes an upright, rotatable drive wheel which rests upon the rotatable portion of the base. At least one step-down wheel is concentrically aligned with each drive wheel on the inner side thereof toward the axis of the speed ring. The upper surfaces of the step-down wheels provide a support for transparent or reflective discs which rotate through the action of the drive wheels. Other similar discs may be carried by a pedestal member mounted over the axis of rotation of the rotatable portion, or by the rotatable portion itself or by a stationary support member mounted on the arm of the differential speed ring.
The light source and lens are so mounted relative to the rotatable base portion that light rays from the light source are projected downwardly through or onto one or more of the transparent or reflective discs, thence upwardly through the lens and finally projected upon the viewing surface. In one embodiment, the rotatable base portion is the rotatable turntable of a record player and the drive wheels rest on the label portion of the rotating phonograph record.